Keeping the Silence
by DragonDancer32
Summary: She fights to save others and protect those she cares about until she meets a group that changed her life. Violet always believed she was meant to be alone. She keeps her friends close to her heart but never lets anyone in until a certain black ninja whose silent vow captures her interest. Will they keep the silence in their hearts or will love conquer all? Snake Eye X OC.
1. KTS 1

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or its characters. I only own Violet._

**Chapter One**

The silence fills the void throughout the dark and empty halls. Dirt and Grime coats the worn out floor boards. Slow footfalls sound around the corner. A small crack is heard as a figure slumps to the floor. Behind the figure, a female silently steps over the unmoving man. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a braid where is rested gently against her lower back. Her knee high-heeled boots silently clicked against the surface. She presses herself against the wall feeling the cool tile along her bare lower back. She reaches down past her short shorts into the pouch strapped to her left thigh and pulls out three throwing knives. Securing them into her right hand, she reaches with her left to the silver necklace that laid across her breasts. She closes her eyes and prays for forgiveness.

Around the corner, loud thuds could be heard as three men carrying heavy arsenal bellowed out in argument. "Why the hell do we need to baby sit a whiny brat in the first place!" the short fat man screams throwing his arms up. The tall lanky one smacked his friend on the back of the head. "What else are we going to do the boss is already pissed off with us. We really don't want to harm the stupid girl, because I sure as hell don't want to die for the president's daughter!" The third guy just watch his friends and rolled his eyes. "Shut the hell up to the both of you. I am going to take a piss." He walks away and turns around the corner. A thud bounced off the hallways where the other two turned around looking for their companion. They pulled their guns up and slowly walked towards where their friend disappeared to. "I don't like this" the tall lanky one mumbled. He looks over to see his other companion fall to the floor with a small knife sticking out of his head.

Gunshots could be heard throughout the warehouse. A dark figure looked around for the source until it became deathly silent. Shouts from below bellow out orders while people ran around in a frenzy. The figure quickly type into his wrist communicator. A sound unheard by the people below softly spoke into the earpiece. "No, no one has lifted a finger yet. It is dead in here. The person that is causing the ruckus is ahead of us. There is nothing around but a trail of bodies. Be careful Snake!" Snake eyes silently crawls though the vent looking for the mission's goal and the unknown assailant.

Violet softly curses as she quickly runs through the halls carefully exterminating the kidnappers. She come to a door and hears muffles sobs. Going through her pouch, she pulls her small tools out and expertly unlocks the door. Quickly she enters the room and her eyes land on a teenaged girl tied to the chair. She rushes to the girl and puts her finger to her lips signaling to the girl to be silent. Slowly pulling the gag from the girl's mouth she moves around to untie the girl.

"Don't!" she cries, "they said if I Get off this chair it will explode!"

Violet stands up and cups the girl's face in her hands, "Do not worry Ashley I will get you home to your dad very soon."

Ashley's eyes widen, "watch out!"

A gun is pressed to the back of Violets head. She puts her hands up and slowly turns around in time to see her assailant's head slide off to roll across her feet.

Snake eyes watching as a woman comforts the target below. He types into his communicator his location and confirming he had the target. He looks down after hearing a shout to watch the woman slowly get up with a gun pressed to her head. Snakes eyes quickly fall through the vents and slices the man's head cleanly off his shoulders before he lands in a crouched position. He slowly gets up and see a gun pointed at him. "Get up slowly" the woman commands and Snake eyes tightly grips his sword as he stood up. Through his visor his eyes met with beautiful purple eyes. Snake eyes signs to the woman but the stops realizing she probably doesn't understand what he is saying. He watches as a soft smile graced her angelic face. He steps back in shock when the woman holsters her gun and signs back to him. **–Are you friend or foe- **He answers with the sign **-friend-.**

Violet sighs in relief knowing he is not an enemy. She turns around and works at the bomb located under Ashley's chair. At the corner of her eye she studies the man in front of her keeping an eye out for the others. He was wearing all black that seemed to sculpt his perfect body. Her thoughts seemed to wonder what it would be like to be pressed against those muscles. She wasn't no virgin and she wasn't a slut either. She has had one man in her life but that was almost ten years ago, her high school sweetheart. After school ended he went into the military and she never spoke to him again. The last she heard was he was engaged to someone else. She sighs in frustration. Technology wasn't her thing and she didn't know why she tries. Violet looked up to see the man walk over and stab the device with his sword. "Smart ass" she mumbles.

Snake eyes smiled through his mask and shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal. He motioned to the woman to hurry up and all three slowly worked their way out the building. Snake eyes raised his hand to signal them to stop. He watch the woman push the girl behind a crate then pulled a small rod that was strapped around her waist resting across her lower back. She quietly crept up to him as they slid against the wall waiting. Soon guns were pointed at their heads and snake eyes gripped the hilt of his sword before he could bring it out the woman steps in front with the small rod stretched out in front of her sideways.

Violet press the button and her rod grew out on both sides into an 8ft pole. She spun the pole as the terrorists started firing. She deflected the shots away and with a burst of speed she pulled an all-out attack. After a few short breaths she looked around to see bodies litter the area. She smiled at the ninja pulling his sword out of one of them. A crack was heard and the next thing Violet know was warm pressure of strong arms wrapped around her. Her eyes opened with shock to see a piece of the ceiling on the floor where she once stood at. She looked up to see her savior on top of her protecting her from the fall and debris. She smiles as he starts to get up. "You know… I don't usually lay with a man on the first date"

Snake eyes stared into those laughing violet eyes and his shoulders shook from laughter. He watched her retract her weapon and place it on her back. Her purple midriff halter top sported some blood across her chest. He replaced his sword back it is sheath and waited for the two girls. Ashley wrapped her arms around the woman's arm and they walked out the front doors into the bright sunshine.


	2. KTS 2

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or its characters. I only own Violet._

**Chapter Two**

Three figures exited the building with guns trained on them. The crowd puts their guns away as they watch the President run towards his daughter enveloping her in a hug. The secret service whisk father and daughter towards the limo. Ashley looks back and waves to her saviors before ducking into the vehicle. They drive away with police escort happy to be reunited again.

Violet waves as she watching the car drive away then looks over at the ninja who helped save that little girl. "Thank you for the help. It's nice to run into a friend. God knows I have many enemies. I'm Violet by the way." I watch the man sign then put out his hand. I grab his hand firmly and give it a shake. "Snake eyes huh?" I softly smile then giggle, "Well at least my dark knight has a name."

Snake eyes was thankful for his mask and the vow of silence he took. The blush crept along his cheeks and he felt flabbergasted for no one ever complimented him like that. He looks over and sees the Alpha Team making their way towards them. He stands tall with his arms behind his back waiting for his comrades to show.

Scarlet rushes up and signs to him asking if he was all right.

Snakes eyes replies **–I am fine. This is Violet. She is the one to leave that trail. We saved the target- **

Scarlet looks over and puts out her hand. "Sorry how rude of me, I'm Scarlet and these guys are Breaker and Heavy Duty"

I look over and smile as I shake each one of their hands, "I am Violet but I guess you already know that now"

Scarlet looked at me, "You know ASL?"

I smiled and nodded telling them I've known since I was 12.

Breaker looked between me and Snake eyes and ask "How did you guys disable the bomb?"

I starting laughing then pointed with my thumb to Snake eyes "Well Mr. Genius over here decided I was taking too long and stabbed it"

Snake eyes couldn't help the smile growing on his face when Breaker throws his hands up. "You always destroy everything with that damn sword of yours" Heavy Duty and Scarlet laughed then Heavy Duty smacked Breaker on the back, "Relax they got it done so we saw your trail back there. At least we know you can handle yourself" Scarlet looks at her team then nods to them. "Say you should talk to our boss about joining. We could use someone like you plus I need more female attention then these lame asses" she says the points to them.

The guys laugh except Snake eyes who is standing there with his arms crossed. Even though I couldn't see his eyes I felt like he was staring at me trying to see into my soul. I couldn't seem to break eye contact with him at least until my pocket started dancing.

I smiled then reached into my pocket for the vibrating device. I rolled my eyes and answered to the screaming on the other side. "Where the hell are you? Is your mission complete? I am getting sick and tired of your lazy ass. I have called ten times already! I gave you that phone for a god damn reason!" my boss screams at me. I roll my eyes as I watch the group in front of me.

Breaker and Scarlet cringe hearing my boss. Heavy duty glaring at the phone in my hand. What got to me was how Snake eyes was gripping his sword ready to attack.

I answer with a smile, "Yes sir, Ashley has been extracted and is well on her way home. I have been thinking sir, consider this my resignation. I quit." I hang up the phone and smiled to Snake eyes. "Mind doing the honors?" I threw my phone and watched him slice it in midair. I stretched my arms to the sky and looked at the group. "So tell me more about you guys….."

The five of us walk up to a jet and enter. As the door closes I look outside one more time excited to start a fresh life maybe with my new friends. I just didn't know what I was getting my self into.


	3. KTS 3

**Keeping the Silence**

_I want to thank Yuu Arukuoooo and blackrosewitch1996 for the rewiews. Thanks you guys. This is my first time writing stories. I really hope you guys enjoy them._

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or its characters. I only own Violet._

**Chapter 3**

A year has passed since that day. I got on with my other job and hadn't heard from anyone since I was dropped off from the jet. The sun was bright and a small cool breeze slowly lifted my hair from my face. My hair swished side to side as I ran past the fifth mile marker. The music blaring through my headphones kept me at peace and oblivious to the outside world. I smiled as I thought back to the day they left me.

_I exited out of the jet and turned to look at everyone. I smiled and thanked everyone. I turned around to look at my purple Kawasaki ninja with pink cherry blossoms decal. I felt a hand on my shoulder and gripped it to flip the person over my shoulder. I see Snake eyes in front of me. He holds out his hand and to my surprise was a small throwing dagger. The handle had a snake coiling around it with blue gems in its eyes. I looked up into his visor then placed my hand on his softly, slowing closing his hand around it. "I want you to have it. So that you guys will remember by it. Thank you for everything" I leaned over and softly pressed my lips against his masked cheek. They barely touched but the sensation shot through both of them. I turned away and waved to everyone. I looked over my shoulder to see Snake eyes walking towards the jet looking at his and holding his cheek. I promised myself on that day I will never forget them or the man who saved my life._

I stopped after my tenth mile around the track and walked over to the bench to grab my water bottle. I drank greedily as I looked over at the folder next to me. I picked it up and glared at the file. I put it down and grabbed a towel to wipe my face and body off from the sweat pouring down. I got up and looked over at to see a figure walk my way. "Hey Violet the commander wants you" the figure says with a smile. I flip him off and start to walk away with the file in my hand. The figure runs to catch up with me. I looked over to my friend and smile at him. "Thanks Ripcord" He smiles the runs off shouting "See you later Princess!"

I roll my eyes and stop at a door. I knock then walked in once I heard "Enter". The commander looked up at me and stood up. I saluted him and watched him leave his desk and nodded his head. I quickly followed him out the door. My military boots clicked against the stone floors. I was dressed in full military uniform following my commander into a room where several others were waiting. One of them was my best friend who I slowly nodded to and another was someone who made me halt my steps. I looked into the eyes of my old high school sweetheart, Duke. He looked backed at me and he too looked shocked. I broke away and looked at my commanding office standing next him at ease. My long blond hair was braided and laid gently over my shoulder.

Ripcord and Duke salute to the commanding officer. "Take care of her boys." The commander left and I cross my arms over my chest. "Duke." "Violet… Um you look great…" Duke looks me up and down as I roll my eyes. "It has been 10 years Duke, Drop the nice antics" I walk away toward the vehicles. Duke follows me with his eyes as my hips sway side to side. He starts to remember…

_His hands gripped onto her hips as her body arched against him soaked with sweat…Violet eyes stared in to him before his name slipped from her lips…_

Ripcord slapped his hand on Duke's shoulder and snapped him out of his daze. "Come on bro we got to deliver those warheads." They head over to their vehicle to see Violet in the back. Ripcord smiled at her. "Hey Vi, you ready?" I looked over and smile then went back to sharpening my knives and cleaning my gun. Duke started the vehicle and our long journey began.


	4. KTS 4

**Keeping the Silence**

_Two chapters in two days. I am proud of myself. I wanted to clarify that italics means thoughts or memories, __**and bold is sign language.**_ _Hopefully no one get confused. Thanks everyone!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or its characters. I only own Violet._

**Chapter Four**

During the long journey I took off my jacket and sat there in my black tank and military cargos. I looked in between the guys and smiled at the scenery. Duke looks over then looks back to the road. "I am sorry Vi, I never meant to hurt you." I looked at Duke and shrugged. "It was in the past. Who cares you left me for someone else… I guess karma is a bitch huh Duke" He winces and Ripcord lets out a sigh. "All right children why can we not just get along?" I laughed and Duke smiles. I looked at Duke and nodded to him the looked up as we exited out of a tunnel. Duke grabs the radio "Okay Apaches, we are heavy so keep your eyes open" "Roger that" came over the radio.

I placed my hands on both of their shoulders and smile trying to push past the pain in my heart again from being around Duke again. I mean seriously how would you feel being around your first love? I watched the scenery pass by then looked over at Ripcord asking Duke if he could ask him a question. Duke looks down and the map with a smile, "I warned you about that" I rolled my eyes then sat back in the back and closed my eyes ignoring the bickering between the two.

I woke up to notice the sun had disappeared. I cracked my neck and went up to the front. "How are we doing?" Duke smiles, "So far so…" Ripcord looks at us "Hey weren't we supposed to meet the recon team at forty clicks?" Duke looks at Ripcord confused "Yeah so?" Ripcord shakes his head, "Well we just passed 41" My eyes widen as I go through my pockets to make sure I have everything while Duke got on the radio and warned everyone to be on the lookout.

I looked back up in time to see a flaming helicopter crash into the vehicle in front of us causing and explosion. I covered my eyes then held on tight to the seats. Next thing I knew the other helicopter fell from the sky and crashed into our pathway behind us. I looked around as the other vehicles scattered. I grabbed the radio, "Shoot that fucker down!" I watched as we fired everything we had at it but it didn't even put a dent in the enemy. I looked up to see this them shoot some kind of force that had us flipping away. My head bounced off of the armored wall and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. I thought of that time a year ago when my dark knight took away my heart before the darkness claimed me.

Ripcord and Duke groaned and tried to get up. "Dude my leg is pinned" Duke looks over and see Violet lying next to the warheads as blood pooled from the back of her head. "Shit we got to get out of here," Duke starts to pulls out Ripcord and carries him to safety as explosions surround them. Ripcord shouts, "What about the warheads and Violet! We can't leave her Duke!" "She is gone Rip. My mission is those warheads. Stay here!" Duke runs into the enemy lines and meets someone he never thought to see again. "Hello Duke"…. "Ana?" Ana knocks down him down with a smirk on her face.

Snake eyes jumps from the jet and landed gracefully killing Vipers with his katana and his gun. He looks over to see a man chase the Baroness before he gets back to killing. Scarlet slides down the rope taking a Viper down. She tries to shoot another but it had not affect. She targeted his weakness and an explosion knocked her down and her gun got tossed away. She reached for it only to be stopped by the Viper. He looked up as an arrow landed in his eye. Scarlet ducked and the Viper exploded killing him. A groan is heard coming from the vehicle she used for cover. She slowly peeks around the corner only to drop her weapon at the figure slowly getting up holding their bleeding head. "Violet?"

"Violet?"….. I tried to focus on the person calling my name. I looked up as my vision started coming back to me. "Scarlet?" A movement caught my eye and I grabbed one of my knives and threw it past scarlet shocking her as it hit my target in the eyes killing him. I stand up and stumbled out of the vehicle. I nodded to Scarlet before she took off. I picked up my gun and shot the person coming up behind me. I walked away to see Duke and Ripcord at a standoff with Scarlet, Breaker, and Heavy duty with Snake Eyes having his katana at Rip's throat. They were talking to a hologram, but that didn't matter to me. Duke and Ripcord saw me and before either could take a step, Duke went flying as I socked him hard.

Everyone looked at me surprised except for Duke who held his cheek, "I thought you were dead Violet" I fumed as my knuckles turned white. "Next time you think I am dead, you better fucking make sure I am before you leave my ass again, you hear me?" I took a step back and looked over to Snake eyes. I gave him a small smile before my vision started to fade. I fell into a well-built chest as strong arms encircled me gently. I looked up in the visor of the man who haunted my dreams this last year. "Hello again…" I whispered before my world turned dark.


	5. KTS 5

**Keeping the silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe. I only own Violet_

**Chapter 5**

I woke up just as a needle pierced my skin. "Good morning sleeping beauty!" I groan "Shut the hell up Rip" I sat up and looked around to see everyone looking at me. "Take a picture" and flipped all of them off. The jet landed and I stood up as everyone exited out the jet. I was the last off the jet and looked around confused until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Snake eyes looked down at me then signed. **Follow me**. I followed him into the elevator that everyone got on. I listened to the general talk about G.I. Joe. "Excuse me sir but I don't think I belong here." Snake places his hand on my shoulder as Duke give him a glare at the close contact. General Hawk smiled. "You are more eligible then these boys here" pointing at Ripcord and Duke. "Hey!" Ripcord argues bringing a smile to my face.

We exited the elevator and stepped into what looked like to be a war room. I stood next to Ripcord and Duke when a hollow gram came on. The Man standing there gave me the chills. I couldn't explain it but I knew he was bad news. I finally snapped back to reality when I heard duke saying his team gave their lives for the mission and I could see the laughter in the creepy guys' eyes when he told us we were incompetent.

I saw red. "Who the hell do you think you are?" everyone looked at me in shocked except for the creepy guy. I never bothered to get his name. "I don't give a flying shit who you are but you have no right to disregard the lives that were lost to save those stupid warheads. A lot of good men died down there. You better show some respect to us nobodies because we are the one with your god damn warheads." I felt arms wrap around me and looked over to see Duke holding me with pride in his eyes. I relaxed in his arms and leaned into his chest like I did all those years ago.

Snake eyes clenched his fist while he watched Duke hold Violet. He couldn't help the sharp pain in his chest when she relaxed in his arms. He sat down and Scarlet sat next to him leaning against him while putting her hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on hers and looked over at the images on the screen.

Violet looked at the photo on the screen and tightened her fist. She pushed her way out of Duke's arms and walked to where Heavy Duty was standing with Snake eyes and Scarlet sitting close to each. A stabbing pain entered my heart as I unconsciously gripped my chest where the pain resided. I felt someone grab my arm and pull me down next to them. I look over at Snake eyes and forced a smile on my face. I watched as Duke was telling Hawk about Ana. I tapped Snake eyes on his arm and signed to him '**where will I be staying? I am afraid I am about to fall asleep on you.' 'Come, follow me I need to show you something before you retire.' **He signs then we both get up and exit out of the room. He stops at a door and holds his hand out telling me to stay put.

I lean against the wall waiting for a couple of minutes before he comes out and goes across the hall to the door opposite of him and hands me a paper. I look down at the numbers and plug them in. The green light on the door lit up before the door opened up. I walked insideand looked around the room. It was decent size with a full size bed, a small bathroom, two night stands, a dresser, and a small closet. It was very plain. I noticed a bag on the bedand walked over to it. I looked at the bag then to Snake eyes. **It has all of your belongings. We had it sent here. **I looked at him and asked, "How did you know I was even going to stay here?" He walks over to me and put out his hand. I gasped at the object in his hand. Two small blue gems looked up at me. I gently ran my fingers over the snake coiling around the hilt.

"You kept it?" I ask with tears in my eyes. Snake eyes nods then tries to hand it back but I shake my head. "No, it is yours. I don't need it to protect me anymore. Keep it safe" I closed his hand around it then look up into his eyes. I start to frown when my heart beats rapidly "I am going to bed good night" I turn around and wait for my door to close. Once I hear the door lock I strip down to my under wear and slide into bed. I glare up at the ceiling with a hand over my heart. "I refuse to fall in love. He is just a friend. Remember Violet, you will always be alone." I close my eyes and fell asleep but not before a tear escaped my eye.


	6. KTS 6

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any of its characters. I only own Violet._

**Chapter 6**

_Gun shots rang throughout the hallways. A girl of four years stood outside the door where the sounds were made. She clutches her teddy bear to her chest when she hears a crash. Slowly the little girl opened the door and silently entered the dark room. "Mommy?" the little girl calls out. She turned on the lights and looked around the room. Blood splattered the walls while the furniture were overturned. She slowly walked across the room barely noticing the blood on the floor staining her white nightgown and covering her feet. "Daddy?" she tries again. She looked around the bed and cried. Her mother looked at her with dead eyes as her throat was slit wide open letting the blood pool over her dead baby sister. "Daddy!" she cried out looking frantically around for him. She noticed the broken window with holes and blood littered around it. She peeked through the second story window and screamed. She ran down the stairs and out the back door. She fell to her knees by his dead body. She curled up against his body and cried until the cops came…._

I woke up with a start and forced the tears away. Glancing at the clock, I rolled my eyes at the time. "3 in the flipping morning. Screw you nightmare" I stood up and stripped off my underwear throwing it into my hamper before I entered the bathroom. I turned on the water and looked at my reflection grimacing as I waited for the water to warm up. "Oh look Casper stopped by again" I mumbled sarcastically. I jumped into the shower eager to get the cold sweat off of me. I stood under the shower head with my hands on the tile for half an hour before I washed my hair and body wanting to scrub away those awful memories for good.

I got out of the shower and towel dried my hair then worked down to my body. I got dressed in a purple sports bra that complimented my eyes and my dark grey yoga pants. I sat down on the floor and began my morning meditation.

At seven a.m. Snake eyes knocked on Violets door. When he heard no response he tried again. The door opened quickly and he was forced to take a step back gripping onto the female to hold her steady...

I walked out to see who was bothering me, when I crashed into a broad chest. Strong hands gripped my arms firmly to keep me from falling. I looked up to see Snake eyes. "Sorry Snake" He let go of me to quickly sign. '**It is time for breakfast before we start your training. Come.' **He turned around and started walking down the hall. "Wait!" I called, "Can I at least get some bloody damn shoes on before you take off on me." He nodded and I went back into my room to try and find shoes.

Snake eyes smiled through his mask as Violet went into her room. He leaned against the wall and waited patiently for her to return. He pulled the small dagger from his pocket and stared at it remembering when he first met her. She was like no other. He hoped to be friends with her. He just wish he knew what the pain in his heart was when she is around other men. Could he actually be jealous? No, there was no way he could, well he kept telling himself that.

Violet came out in a tight green tank that stopped above her belly button. She kept her form fitting yoga pants on and her black training shoes on. Her hair was in a high ponytail that swept along her back when she walked toward Snake eye.

Snake eyes turned when he heard her footsteps coming towards him. His breath hitched before he had to look away. '_Wow'_ was the only thought he could process. He quickly shook his head and got up off of the way and nodded at her to follow him.

As we walked to the mess hall I couldn't stop looking at his body. I mean come on I am not a shrew! His body was spectacular and I mentally wished I had a bucket. What can I say it has been ten years? I have only had sex once in my lifetime. Oh a girl can dream, am I right?

We finally made it to the mess hall and I got in line. I went to join the table with Snake eyes and Heavy Duty. I sat next to Snake eyes before I looked at him questioningly. He shook his head **'I eat in my room before meals' **I nodded and ate my French toast quickly. I heard a couple of trays clatter next to me. I look over to see Duke sitting next to me and Ripcord across from him who was trying to get Scarlet's attention next to him.

Duke looked at me and smiled. I forced a smile back before I stood up only to be pulled down by Duke. "Hey I need to talk to you." I rolled my eyes "About what?" He looked at everyone especially Snake eyes who looked tensed. "Not here" he finally said. I pried his hand off me and stood up. "Fine" I quickly left the table and threw my food away before walking into the hall. Duke grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone. "Look I am sorry how I treated you ten years ago. I did make a mistake, but I can't help that I fell in love with someone else"

I glared at him as my hands turned to fist but I remained silent. I was going to let him get his piece. He continued, "When I went into the military I didn't want you to be stuck waiting for me because I wanted you to be happy. Look I still care for Ana, but seeing you again brought back those feelings I had for you." I looked away folding my arms across my chest. Duke sighed then grabbed my chin turn my face to look at him. "What I am trying to say is that I love you still" My eyes widen and I went to open my mouth to speak before his lips crashed to mine. I stood there in shock. He leaned away and smiled, "but I cannot help that I still love Ana. Do you understand?"

Ripcord walked out the mess hall following Scarlet. Snake eyes, Breaker, and Heavy Duty just followed. They came to a stop when they see Duke sitting against the wall holding his eye. Ripcord puts his hand out to help Duke stand. When Duke removed his hand everyone, except for Snake eyes who looked at him curiously, gasped at the huge black eye. Before anyone could ask what happened Duke stormed off towards the training room. Everyone glanced at each other wondering what the hell just happened.

DragonDancer32: Sorry it is not that great of an ending but I needed to stop it somewhere. LOL The chapter was getting a little long for me. I appreciate reviews. It helps me get a better understanding if I am doing things right or wrong.


	7. KTS 7

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any of its characters. I only own Violet._

**Chapter 7**

Anger filled my body as I stormed to the training room. I looked around and noticed a group watching a couple of guys spar. I clenched my fists and smirked as I walk towards the group. I saw on guys get tossed out of the ring by this six foot man whose muscles were outrageous. He hit is chest and shouted, "Whose next?!" Before anyone could say anything, I came up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. He let out a loud booming laugh when he saw me. I stepped to my side of the ring and bowed. "Are you kidding me? Baby I don't want to hurt you" I heard as he got into position. I looked up with a smirk, "That's okay because I do want to hurt you."

Snake eyes nodded to Heavy Duty before he went into a room to teach Duke and Ripcord. He walked down to the training area with Scarlet to start the training activities. He nodded to Scarlet when she left to go to target practice. Snake eyes slowly walked to his area to see a group already to go. I walked through to see what the commotion was about when he looked in shock to see Violet knock down one of his best trainees. His eyes followed her as she practically danced around his punches and kicks. She dodge gracefully then did a back flip kicking the guy in the jaw making him fall on his back. He watched he slowly walk back over and put her foot on his throat. "By the way, I am no ones' baby"

I let my foot off the guy and smiled holding out my hand helping the guy out. "Thanks I needed to let off some steam" I looked around and stopped when I saw Snake eyes make his way towards me. My heart beated rapidly when he placed his hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him before he pulled away. I watched him stand to the other side of me and signed to me about putting on armor and taking the electric staff. (A/N: I forgot what they are called sorry) I smirked and grabbed the staff not even glancing at the armor. I swung it around me expertly and winked at Snake eyes. "Don't go easy on me… I do like it rough"

Snake eyes almost dropped his staff when he heard those words leave those perfect lip. He was thankful for his mask to hide the blush that crept along his face. Never had anyone talked to him like that and he couldn't help but get a little kick out of it. He got into position and bowed with her. He stood there waiting for her to make the first move, but was surprised when she stood there leaning against it calmly.

I watched Snake eyes step forward swinging his staff towards me as I parried it with my own. I stayed on the defensive while studying his form looking for any weaknesses. I smiled when our staffs met as we leaned in close to each trying to get the upper hand. Our face were mere inches when I licked my lips wetting them before I whispered, "We should stop meeting like this"

Snake eyes looked down at her lips wondering what they would taste like. Hearing those words escape those full lips of her started causing his lower body discomfort. He shook his head then stepped back and swung at her again trying to get the upper hand.

I did a back flip avoiding the hit and landed in a forward split. I leaned forward and swept my leg into his causing him to fall back. I quickly got on top of him and pinned him down. Smirking I leaned down and whispered into his ears, "I do so enjoy memory lane."

Snake eyes smirked behind his masked the quickly flipped them over with him on top pinning her. He looked down when she frowned but soon a smile graced her face. Snake eyes saw a mischievous glint in her eyes before he was thrown off of her.

I stood up wagging my finger at him smirking, "Not on the second date either." I turned around to grab my staff when another staff laid horizontally across my breasts pinning me to the rock hard wall of a chest. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of him pressing against me an involuntary shivered when I felt his hot breath along my neck. I felt chilled when his warm body disappeared from behind me. I turned around and bowed ignoring the clapping from everyone around up.

Snake eyes watched as Violet placed her hand over her heart and felt confused when a frown graced her pretty face. He watched her walk away placing his own hand along his chest feeling a pang in his heart from the sadness in her eyes.


	8. KTS 8

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any of its characters. I only own Violet._

Chapter 8

I walk towards Scarlet ready for my next task. I smiled at Ripcord and gave him a high five while telling him good luck. I glare at Duke as he avoided eye contact. I smirk as I glanced at the shiner on his eye and walked away with my chin up. I stopped when a hand grabbed my arm and jerked me back. I turn around to sock the person who grabbed me when I see Duke avoiding my eyes whispering so softly I strained to hear it, "I'm so sorry Vi. I guess old feelings came up and I never meant to put you through that again. I guess I missed out on a great girl. I hope you forgive me"

I stood there in shock before I shook my head and smiled softly, "Look Duke, the past is the past. You really hurt me when I gave myself to you. You joined the military and then not even a month later you met someone else. I am different now. I realized that love is not for me." I looked over at Snake eyes. "No matter what I feel… I refuse to get hurt again"

Duke looked over and smirked when he saw who caught her attention. They both watched Snake eyes take down Ripcord easily. Duke let Violet's arm go and stepped back watching her. A smile graced her full lips as her face softened looking angelic. He watched her eyes sparkle as she watched Snake eyes. He smiled when she turned to look at him not noticing Snake eyes watch the pair. "Look we all make mistakes in our life, but that doesn't mean we have to push our feelings away. I see the way you look at him. I have never seen you look at me like that. I know you care about him. Hell you might even love him already. Its didn't take me long to fall in love with Ana"

Violet placed her hand on her beating heart as she listened to Duke's words. She watched Snake eyes communicating to Heavy Duty who simply nodded at him. "I don't want to get hurt again Duke"

Duke smile placing his hand on her shoulder pulling her into his embrace when he saw tears glistening in those amethyst eyes. "Just remember that old saying… Whatever does not kill you only makes you stronger." He pulled away from their embrace. "Besides now that I think about it I kind of see you as a sister now" Duke gives her a noogie then releases her. "If he is a real man he would never hurt you."

I watch as Duke walked away with a smile on my face then looked up to meet the visor of the man who made my heart beat out of my chest. I waved then turned around to go see Scarlet who stood there impatiently tapping her foot. "I hope you don't make this a habit. Come, we got some gun training to do," she said while tossing me a gun. I studied the assault rifle in my hands getting comfortable with the weight before I looked over giving a nod.

The timer started and my aim was accurate on all my targets. I put the gun down and looked over at Scarlet who had the biggest grin on her face. I looked up and ran to her hugging her. She stood still a moment before quickly hugging me back. Heavy Duty came over to write my time down. "26:00 seconds not bad… wait what?!" He looked shocked for a second then smirked. "See I knew we should have never let her off the damn jet"

I grinned then looked over at Snake eyes and Duke fighting. Every time Duke was knocked down he got back up. I walked over with Heavy Duty and stood next to Breaker. My eyes focused on the battle in front of me. I gasped as Duke threw his helmet down shouting "Again" Snake eyes quickly disarmed him again and started walking away. "Again" was heard and the crowd grew excited. Duke was down on one knee and launched himself at Snake eyes tackling him to the ground.

Breaker looked at Heavy duty, "I've never seen Snake eyes take a hit like that" I watched Duke helped Snake eyes up. Heavy Duty never looked up from his data pad grading Duke, "Too bad you missed our little acrobat over here. I actually thought Snake was going to lose" I smirked at the men behind me as I watched Duke say something to Snake causing those eyes under that visor to stare right at me. I stood still, afraid to move, then I jumped when I got tapped in the shoulder breaking my concentration.

Ripcord handed Violet a towel then put his arm across her shoulders smiling while we walked out of the training facility. "Man girl you stink!" I playfully elbowed him in the gut causing him to let me go and started walking the other way. "Where you going? Dinner starts in half an hour!" "Well that gives me time to wash your stench off of me!" I ran down the hall laughing when I heard "Hey! I don't stink!" Duke comes up behind Ripcord and laughs. "Dude you really reek" Laughter could be heard down the halls putting smiles on peoples' faces.


	9. KTS 9

A/N: Hey everyone I apologize for the long delay. Had to rebuy Microsoft office. I will not let this happen again.

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any of its contents. I only own Violet._

Chapter 9

Heat builds up in the small compact room. Steam flows freely obscuring my view. I step out of the shower smiling brightly as I start to dry off. The sounds of knocking is heard as I wrap my towel around me. I open the bathroom door and inch my way to my front door grabbing a small dagger. I open the door while pressing my blade to the throat of my unwanted company. Before I could look up my blade was knocked from my hands and I was pinned against my bed and a hard wall of muscle.

Snake Eyes restrained her hands above her head while pressing her body face first into the bed. His body was flushed against hers. He internally groaned when she tried to wiggle free of his grasp. Her ass moved against his lower region causing his pants to get smaller. Snake Eyes pulled her body off the bed and pressed it tight against his. He didn't know what possessed him but he placed his masked lips against her delicate neck.

I closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of being pressed against him. My body started tingling from the sensation of his masked lips traveling along my neck. I whisper, "Snake, please…" I felt him go rigid behind me. When he let me go, I turned around and stared at him. "Snake?" I reached for him and placed my hand on his cheek looking up into his visor. "Please don't push me away."

Snake Eyes placed his hand on top of mine and slowly leaned in placing his masked lips upon mine. He wrapped his arms around me afraid to let me go as his heart started beating rapidly. The growing need in his body became apparent as he tried to push away those thoughts trying to enjoy the feeling of this strong beautiful woman in his arms who he has come to feel protective of.

I slowly backed away trying to calm my heart as I smile up at him. "I need to get dressed." I whispered before pushing him out of my room and shutting the door on him. I placed my hand over my heart willing to still it for a moment to catch my breath. I smiled and looked up thinking, "_I guess Duke was right, maybe love can be for me…"_

Snake Eyes stared at the door confused before walking away towards the mess hall. _What is this feeling? I need to talk to Scarlett about this. My heart feels like it is about to explode out of my chest. At least it is not painful._ He entered the mess hall and walked over to his group. He sat next to Scarlett and signed to her '**I need your help.' **He got up and walked out of the mess hall towards their private break room.

Scarlett sat down and watched Snake Eyes pace around in front of her.

He stopped and began to sign, **'I am confused of these feelings I get around Violet. My heart wants to burst out of my chest, but it is not unpleasant. I get these urges around her that is hard to control. I want to protect her from everyone and everything. What is this feeling?'**

Scarlett looked up at Snake Eyes and sighed unsure, "Honestly I believe it could be an emotion called love, maybe lust. I don't believe in emotions that you can't control or prove scientifically**. **I am not sure what it is but by definition it could be love." Scarlett got up and placed her hand on Snakes' shoulder giving it a slight squeeze. "I am sorry that I am not much help but I hope it will not affect your job as a Joe." Scarlett left the room leaving Snake eyes to his thoughts.

I walked up to the mess hall with a bright smile on my face. I looked around noticing Snake Eyes and Scarlett missing. I frown then ignore the feeling of jealousy as I made my way into the line to grab my meal. I sat down across from Duke and Ripcord laughing as I watch them wolf down their food. They looked at me and Ripcord opened his mouth full of food, 'What took you so long?" I looked at him disgusted, "Eww as much as I love seafood, I don't want to see your food. Close your damn mouth." Duke started laughing as Ripcord rolled his eyes. I smiled, "I had to scrub all that stink you left on me." I looked down at my plate while I continued eating. After I finish we got up and left.

I ran into Scarlett and apologized. She smiled at me, "Snake is in the break room" She left as I turned around looking at her questionably before I head over to the break room.


	10. KTS 10

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or its' characters. I only own Violet._

Chapter 10

I entered the break room and notice Snake Eyes polishing his swords. I walk up to him and bite my bottom lip unsure of what to say. He looks up at me then stands to his full height. He places a gloved hand on my cheek gently stroking it with his thumb. I smile up at him as we both lean in. Just as our lips barely connected we flew apart when the door opened.

Every one walked in and went their separate ways. Heavy duty started on the punching bag, while Scarlett jumped on the treadmill. Duke and Ripcord hit the benches and Breaker challenged me to a game of chess. I internally groaned as I went and sat on the couch to play with the French genius. I glanced at Snake eyes as he meditated.

As I waited for my turn I tried to hold the laugh in as I watched Ripcord practically drool over Scarlett. I focused on my game when I heard "fuck it." I looked up to watch Ripcord advance towards Scarlett who quickly pulls out a book. I glanced over at Duke who is saying, "Grip. Grip!" I hurried over and helped him take the weight off. I slowly walked back over to see Snake Eyes balance on his two sword. I couldn't help but mentally drool.

I shake my head and glared at Breaker as he shouted in triumph, "Check mate!" I laughed then joined Duke in jump roping while watching Ripcord fail miserably trying to get Scarlett's affection. I looked at Duke and we couldn't help but laugh. "Commander on deck!" We both stopped and stood in front of the Commander Hawk. We all saluted and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

Hawk smiled then looked at Duke. "Duke, you scored in the top ten percent of all the people we tested." Duke thanked him before Hawk looked at Ripcord. "Rip if we average your scores with Duke's you passed too." Ripcord thanked him. I felt nervous when Commander Hawk stared at me before thrusting his hand out. I shook it while staring at him confused, "Sir?" He smiled at me and said in a proud voice, "Violet… No one can ever doubt your skill. Out of everyone we tested, you scored in the top 5." I stood there shocked while he left.

Snake eyes placed a hand on my shoulder bringing me out of my phase. I looked over my shoulder then I turned around and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and hugged him. I couldn't help my excitement. I kissed him in front of our friends. I felt his arms encircle me as his lips pressed back against mine. We both pulled apart when we heard coughing. I buried my face into his neck blushing a deep red as he carried me towards my room still wrapped around him. Laughter could be heard down the hall.

Once my face cooled down I took a chance to look at him before we stopped at my door. Snake eyes placed me down gently so I could plug in my code. As soon as the door opened and I pulled him inside. Once the door closed I pinned Snake Eyes to it before pressing my lips to his. I pulled back and placed my hands on his face cupping his cheeks. I moved my hands down and then I gripped the bottom of his mask. As I started to pull up on it, hands wrapped around my wrists stopping me.

I looked up into his visor and whispered, "Trust me…" He let go of me as I pulled his face mask up just passed his lips before leaning in to touch his bare lips with mine. An electric shock ran through us both from the feel of our naked lips upon each other. His arms wrapped around me again pulling my body tight against his. I bit his bottom lip pulling it into my mouth to suck on it. I moaned when he plunged his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. I felt a hand under my tank top running up my back. A moan escaped my lips. I slowly pulled away biting my bottom lip. "Snake Eyes, before we continue, there is something I need to tell you… I-" The sound of an alarm goes off making us jump apart.

**A/N: Two chapters in a day! After being gone for so long I need to catch up. I am soooooooo sorry you guys waited so long. Also I am thinking of doing a lemon in a separate chapter. At least that way for those who don't like them can skip it and continue with the story like its not even there. Let me know what you guys think. I really appreciate the reviews. They are helping me to become a better writer. Can't wait to hear from you!**


	11. KTS 11

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any of its characters. I only own Violet._

Chapter 11

I turned around and grabbed my weapons before hurrying out the door. Snake Eyes was already gone so I headed towards the most chaos. I noticed soldiers come behind me as the doors in front of me start to close. I pushed myself and slid under the door before it closed on me. I get up and do a couple of back flips to avoid a blast from one of the Viper soldiers'. I grab one of my knives and ran at him dodging every blast he sent my way. As I got close I flipped over him balancing on his shoulders before landing behind him. Right when he turned around I plunged my knife into his eye and yanked it out.

I looked over and saw Snake Eyes battling a man in white. I threw the knife in my hand at the man in white only for him to catch it. I stood there shocked as a slight fear came over me. "_No one has ever came close to stopping my knives_" I was so shocked I didn't notice him throw it back at me only to lodge in my arm. I bit my lip hard from the pain before pulling it out to notice they are gone.

I looked around pissed before I set my eyes on my new target. "That stupid bitch" I walk towards her as she knocked Scarlett out. I notice the man in white fly towards her with one of our jet packs. I grabbed two knives and toss them as they found their targets. One landed in the thigh of the man in white and the other hit the back of Ana or "Baroness". Ana pointed her gun at me and before I could blink sent a blast that knocked me into a wall. I slowly slid down as crates landed on top of me. Darkness consumed me. _

Snake Eyes sat down thinking of his sword brother. He ignored Duke when he placed his hand on his shoulder. As he went into memory lane, a shout woke him form the past. He looked over and saw Heavy Duty pull Violet out from behind some crates. His heart shattered seeing her limp and bloodied form. He slowly moved towards them wishing it were a dream as a medic came over and placed an oxygen mask on her. Snake Eyes looked towards his battered comrades to see sadness on their faces. He looked towards the hall they were taking her down before following them determined to be there for Violet when he failed before.

Snakes Eyes stopped at the door to the Medical Ward not sure if he should go in. A scream is heard before he made his decision and walked though. He stopped before an open door in time to see an IV stand fly out the room. He walked in the room and his eyes met Violet ones.

I looked up at Snake Eyes before shyfully turning away. I stood up and glared at the doctor who held a needle in his hand. "Touch me with that and we will see how fast your hand breaks" I threaten. I rush out of the room ignoring Snake Eyes and everyone I came in contact with as I got to my room. I locked my door behind me and entered my bathroom jumping in the shower to get the blood and grime off of me. Tears fell from my eyes. I didn't know what made me cry more, failing or my fear of shots.

Laughter mixed with sorrow filled my compact bathroom. "_I am this bad ass who can take knives and gunshot wounds but runs in the sight of a needle._" I fight the tears trying to ignore my fear and think of my failure. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me exiting my restroom. I stopped dead in my tracks to see a figure in black sitting on the edge of my bed. I smirked, "Are you stalking me, Mr. Stalker?" I laughed as he stood up then became serious, "I am sorry I failed. I-"

The breath got knocked out of me when he wrapped his arms around me pulling me against him. I hugged him back afraid to let go and show weakness. I felt a hand on my chin pulling my face up to look into his visor. I pulled his mask up to his nose before placing my lips against his bare ones. I pulled away placing my hands on each side of his face stoking his cheeks with my thumbs. "I-I want to see you Snake Eyes" I whispered.

Snake eyes placed his hands over mine. I was afraid that he was going to push me away until our hands moved upwards. We gently lifted the mask and visor off. He kept his eyes close until we pulled it completely off. First thing that caught my eye was the wave of dirty blond hair. I ran my fingers through it and was surprised it was soft to touch. I look down to study his face when I stopped. I stared into a pair of green eyes. We looked into each other's eyes afraid one of us would disappear.

I don't remember much after that. My mind turned into a haze when we kissed. I can't remember who kissed who but that didn't matter to me right now. Snake Eyes lifted me and carried me towards the bed, our kiss never breaking. For that moment I forgot everything and everyone except for the man in front of me.


	12. KTS 115

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any of its characters. I only own Violet._

**Author Note: This is the Lemon/ Smut Chapter. Any time I put a .5 in a chapter they will signify smut chapters. If you do not like reading these kind of stories you can skip to the next chapter. This is my first lemon so please go easy on me. I appreciate the feedback though. Thanks now on to the yummy stuff!**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long. I have been working odd hours and suffered writer's block from lack of sleep!**

Chapter 11.5 

The pressure of his body on mine sent tingles through me. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I parted my lips and his tongue plunged into my mouth. The sweet taste of his tongue playing with mine caused a soft groan to escape my throat. Our tongues battled for dominance. I pulled away to catch my breath. "Snake?" I whispered.

Snake Eyes sat up and turned around fixing his mask. I whimpered when he pulled away from me. Tears started forming through my eyes when he refused to look at me. "Did I do something wrong?" I cried. He turned around and shook his head before signing to me, '**No. It would be easier if you did. I want you, but I don't want to hurt you either. I care about you.**'

I stood up and walked towards him with tears running down my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck crying tears of joy into his chest. I leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I care about you too. I love you Snake Eyes."

Snake Eyes wrapped his arms around me and picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist as he carried me towards my bed again. He carefully laid me down on it before stepping away and unzipping his suit.

I sat up on my forearms watching his olive skinned toned body peek out of his bodysuit. I sat still licking my lips afraid to move. His upper body now stood bare while his left the suit on. I sat up on my knees on my bed and motioned him to come towards me with my finger. Once he was in front of me, I slowly ran my fingers up his well-built chest. I placed soft kisses on his chest and up towards his neck. I found a pulse point and started slowly sucking on it causing him to pull me tight against him.

He pulled me away and grabbed my hands placing them on the bottom of his mask. With his hands on top of mine, we removed his mask together. I threw his mask to the side before looking up at him. His eyes were closed but I could see dirty blond hair. I ran my fingers through his soft locks before he opened his eyes. My breath caught in my throat when my violet eyes met vivid green ones. I got lost in his eyes and didn't realize I was laying on the bed in only my lacey baby blue bra and boy shorts. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Now I see why they call you a ninja" I winked. Snake Eyes smiled at me enjoying the laughter in my eyes. I leaned up and removed my bra throwing it to the side. Snake Eyes gently closed my eyes and placed soft kisses on each eyelid. I kept my eyes close giving into my other senses. I felt the gentle caress of his lips on my nose, on each cheek, down my neck going down the middle of my chest. I arched my back when I felt his hands on my breasts fondling them. I moaned when he tweaked my nipples at the same time as his lips kissed along the flat plane of my stomach.

I squeaked when I felt his hot breath down there. My eyes shot open to notice I was stark naked. I started to feel embarrassed about myself. It's not like I am embarrassed about my body. It's just that it has been forever since I have laid with a man. I was kind of scared.

Snake Eyes frowned when he saw the slight fear in my eyes. '**You're beautiful. I promise to not hurt you. I love you Violet**' I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes. Snake Eyes kissed my tears away before placing his lips against mine. He pressed his body against mine as we kissed. I felt his hand travel down towards my pussy. He gently spread my lower lips while rubbing my clitoris with his thumb.

Wetness soon engulfed my lower lips before he plunged a finger inside of me. I moaned as his finger slowly pumped inside of me. I arched my back when he inserted another finger followed by another soon after that. I got worried once he inserted that third finger, but the felt thankful once I looked down towards his size. I bit my lip. It was huge! I looked up at Snake Eyes and smiled when I saw the love in his eyes. I whispered, "I need you"

Snake Eyes slowly positioned himself above me before he slowly entered me, inch by inch. I cried out when he was fully inside of me. He paused looking down at me. I could see the fear in his eyes. I shook my head and moved my lower body against his. He didn't need to be told twice. The feeling of him inside me riding me to my climax was enough to make us both lose control. My orgasm hit me hard making me cry out, "Snake Eyes!" I held on to him as my pussy milked him of his own climax.

He collapsed next to me while staying inside of me placing soft kisses along my neck and jaw. I moaned and started grinding against him. I could feel him get hard again inside of me. I rolled him over grinding against his. "Ready for round two?" I asked seductively.

We made love three times that night. Tears sprang from both of our eyes when we came together. He stayed with me that night with my head on his chest wrapped in his arms. For the first night in my life I felt completely safe, but most importantly I was the happiest I have ever been in my life.


	13. KTS 12

**Keeping the Silence**

_Disclaimer: I do not own G.I. Joe or any of its characters. I only own Violet._

Chapter 12

I woke up to and empty bed. I frowned looking around my room. My eyes softened when I noticed a single pink rose on top of a note. I smelled the rose smiling at the beautiful aroma before glancing down at the note in my other hand 'I love you' it read. I closed my eyes and thought about last night, happy that I confessed my feelings towards him.

"_Did I do something wrong?" I cried. He turned around and shook his head before signing to me, '__**No. It would be easier if you did. I want you, but I don't want to hurt you either. I care about you.**__'_

_I stood up and walked towards him with tears running down my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck crying tears of joy into his chest. I leaned up and whispered into his ear, "I care about you too. I love you Snake Eyes."_

I giggled at the memory before sniffing my rose again. I got up out of bed and headed towards my bathroom. Once I finished my business I looked in the mirror. I gasped at the small bruise along my collarbone. Placing my hand over it, I lost myself to my memory again.

_My eyes shot open to notice I was stark naked. I started to feel embarrassed about myself. It's not like I am embarrassed about my body. It's just that it has been forever since I have laid with a man. I was kind of scared._

_Snake Eyes frowned when he saw the slight fear in my eyes. '__**You're beautiful. I promise to not hurt you. I love you Violet**__' I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes. Snake Eyes kissed my tears away before placing his lips against mine. He pressed his body against mine as we kissed._

I got dressed into my shorts and tank then placed my hoodie over my head wanting to cover mark. I slipped on my shoes and slowly walked down the hall wondering about mine and Snake Eyes' position. '_What are we now? We never discussed it last night. Should we show our affections or do we pretend like nothing happened?' _I started freaking out in my mind and forgot to pay attention to my surroundings. I looked around the Mess Hall and saw Snake Eyes sitting with our friends. He got up and walked towards me. I started to freak out not knowing what to do._ 'Oh my God, what should I do? Kiss him? Hug him? Just say hi? What do I do?!'_

I didn't get to think for long before his arms wrapped around me and his lips met mine. Gasps could be heard around the room then silence. A voice broke through the silence making me want to hug him to death. "About damn time!" Ripcord shouted causing everyone to laugh. We made it over to our table when Duke held his hand out towards Ripcord, "You owe my 20 bucks" Ripcord looks at him confused, "For what?" Duke shakes his head, "Did you forget the bet? I told you Snake Eyes would be the first to show his emotions before Violet"

I glared at Duke and Ripcord. "Whoa whoa whoa! Let me get this straight. You guys bet to see who would be the first to show PDA between me and Snake Eyes?" They smiled and laughed. I got irked and grabbed both of their heads slamming them together. "Ow! What the Hell Vi?!" they shouted while rubbing their heads.

I smirked at the two while fire blazed in my eyes. They both looked at each other before taking off. Snake Eyes kissed my neck and I turned around before wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him. "I love you" I whispered. I caught Duke and Ripcord peeking through the door. I snapped my head in their direction, "Oh I didn't forget about you two! You're both dead!" I took off chasing after the two scared idiots. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I thought about how lucky I am to be gifted with the people in my life today.


End file.
